Hyuugacest Love
by Hinata.Loves.Neji-kun
Summary: 10 oneshots sobre el hyuugacest más famoso de todos los tiempos, NejiHina, terminado. ¡Gracias a todos!
1. Máscaras

_Hyuugacest Love_

Mi primer Hyuugacest, es de Neji y Hinata, los amo, si no les gusta, no lo lean. Es una serie de 10 oneshots sobre el amor tan amor de Neji y Hinata, los tropiezos, problemas, dificultades y sobre todo su amor y la forma en que lo enfrentan.

_Hyuugacest Love capitulo uno_

**Un final feliz**

Esta es la historia de amor entre ellos dos.

Escondidos como animales, llevando una máscara de hipocresía tan perfecta que les permitía ocultar su gran y prohibido romance.

Nadie lo creería, por que nadie lo esperaba. Cuando, por esos breves momentos se quedaban a solas, estaban de más las palabras.

Sus besos, su ardientes caricias, la mutua entrega de sus cuerpos, el intercambio de gemidos, era el lenguaje de su amor.

En ese breve espacio escapaban de la realidad, como si esta solo fuera una fachada, ya que lo era para ellos.

¿De quien estamos hablando¿Quienes son estas personas que poseen este amor tan firme¿Quienes y por qué aquellos se ocultan de los demás?

Puedes verlos, hablarles, y no les hallarás una pista, ni un gesto, ni una palabra trémula o mirada profunda delataría su secreto.

Poseen un amor tan fuerte, que no dudaban en acometer toda clase de misión para mantenerlo entre ellos, ajeno al conocimiento de los demás. Cuidando tanto de su imagen, de sus sentimientos.

Indiferentes entre sí, pero con tanto en común. ¿Cómo identificarlos? Son tan perfectas sus máscaras, que difícilmente leeríamos en ellos sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Pero esa máscara termino por romperse. Un detalle pequeñísimo, un ligerísimo error los delató.

Y desde ese momento, comprendieron que iban a comenzar a sufrir en nombre de su amor. Se volvieron mártires de sus sentimientos, y sufrieron el castigo por mantener su amor con la separación.

Ella juraba que prefería morir si algo llegaban a hacerle a él, y él solo deseaba que a ella no la fueran a dañar.

El sufrimiento más grande llegó con la negativa de su relación. Sencillamente no debía ser, no había buenos ojos para ello y no iban a permitirles ni suicidarse ni desertar para continuar con esa "pecaminosa" relación.

-¿Seguro(a) que sabes lo que haces? -se les preguntaba a cada uno, y ambos coincidían hasta en la respuesta.

-Si, por que le amo más que nada en el mundo.

Ni las amenazas, castigos e inclusive torturas les hacían cambiar de parecer.

Los familiares, amigos y conocidos trataban por todos los medios de convencerlos de que su relación estaba mal, que no era buena, pero ellos estaban convencidos de lo que deseaban.

Pero aun con todas las precauciones, sus verdaderos amigos permitieron que el amor que se sentían siguiera su flujo.

Él se volvió un experto burlando la seguridad aún la de su propia casa, y a ella, en pocos meses, comenzó a notársele.

Las amenazas tomaron nuevos sentidos. Deshonor, vergüenza y otros adjetivos comenzaron a acompañar el nombre de ambos, pero eso no duró mucho tiempo, ya que en la primera oportunidad huyeron de la aldea.

Esto desconcertó a todos, por lo que la búsqueda no se hizo esperar.

Pensaban que con ella en ese estado no tardarían en atraparla, pero él no iba a permitir que la tocaran, y no lo permitió.

El temor de que se volvieran aliados de los enemigos y dejaran los secretos de la familia a merced de los otros shinobis surcaba las pieles de los más involucrados. Analizaron las circunstancias pero las opciones no eran muy optativas.

Por medio de sus auténticos amigos, quienes se sintieron vendidos, trataron de hallarlos, hablar con ellos y convencerlos de volver, claro, especificando que la familia pondría condiciones.

Ambos estaban concientes de que perderían mucho, pero si a cambio su futura familia podría vivir en paz, aceptaron ese nuevo sacrificio.

Ella fue sellada, y con ella, el destino de sus hijos, y él perdió los privilegios que arduamente había logrado acumular. La relación con los que consideraban sus "amigos" cambió drásticamente, y muy poca gente los miraba como lo que realmente eran, pero a ellos no les importó.

A la primera oportunidad, con algo de sacrificios, comenzaron a vivir lejos de la residencia familiar, en un modesto departamento.

Ambos sufrieron desprecio, rechazo y críticas de lo más crueles, pero el nacimiento de sus hijos mitigó ese dolor, y las sonrisas que surgieron de ese acontecimiento poco a poco comenzaron a hacer efecto en los demás.

Las relaciones con su familia no mejoraron del todo, pero poco a poco eran más cordiales, en tanto que los "amigos" que trataron de convencerlos de que estaban mal quedaron fuera de consideración.

Los pocos amigos que les quedaban, aquellos que los apoyaron, ocultaron e incluso se dejaron golpear para que volvieran, fortalecieron su relación con ellos.

Neji y Hinata Hyuuga viven por ellos y para sus hijos. Son una familia pequeña pero unida, y eso es algo que no podrán cambiar. Se les nota en los ojos, en sus hijos, en los momentos en que él mueve el cielo, mar y tierra para protegerla, en los momentos en que ella se dedica con auténtica ternura a curar las heridas del cuerpo y alma de él, pero sobre todo, cuando estan juntos, por que se aman con locura.

_**FIN**_


	2. Futón dañado

_Hyuugacest Love_.

Mi primer Hyuugacest, es de Neji y Hinata, los amo, si no les gusta, no lo lean. Es una serie de 10 oneshots sobre el amor tan amor de Neji y Hinata, los tropiezos, problemas, dificultades y sobre todo su amor y la forma en que lo enfrentan.

_Hyuugacest Love capítulo dos_.

**Al que realmente amo**.

Tu nunca lloras, Neji-nissan. Y yo lagrimeo por cualquier cosa.

Te he observado tanto como a Naruto, y ùltimamente me ha dado por hacer comparaciones. No me tomes a mal, pero estoy completamente segura que tú sufres más de lo que realmente estás dispuesto a admitir.

Y en los últimos días, me he dado cuenta de que solo tengo ojos para tí, Neji, volviendo a Naruto solo una especie de modelo a seguir.

Te observo al entrenar, cuando chocamos en la casa, cuando nos encontramos fuera de ella.

Me miras con indiferencia, y siento el suelo sacudiéndome, no soporto esa mirada tuya.

Cuando estamos juntos, en los breves momentos que estamos juntos, deseo decirte una infinidad de cosas, pero mis propias palabras me traicionan y creo que tú solo me escuchas por simple obligación.

Como todo en la vida.

-Hinata-sama, está muy pálida¿se encuentra bien?

No, no estoy bien. Quiero arrancarme estos sentimientos, quiero confesarte todo lo que día a día se acumula en mi pecho por tí. Deseo que me mires como yo solía ver a Naruto y como ahora solo te veo a tí. Deseo que me desees como yo te deseo.

-No te preocupes, Neji-nissan, me encuentro bien.

-Hiashi-sama ha salido, Hanabi-sama se encuentra en la academia, no hay nadie en casa...

Neji comenzó a decir una especie de discurso, y cuando mencionó la palabra "destino", decidí no prestarle mucha atención.

Al menos, hasta que sentí sus manos en mis hombros y sus cálidos labios besaban con urgencia los míos.

-Shhh, no diga nada, Hinata-sama.

Quedé paralizada en ese momento. Neji se atrevió a besarme, comenzaba a tocarme con urgencia, y cada caricia se sentía como una brasa ardiente. Cerré mis ojos, temerosa de que todo fuera solo una ilusión, y dado el ritmo de sus anheladas caricas comencé a gemir sin control, incitándolo a seguir adelante, a tomarme si era lo que deseaba.

-Neji... te deseo...

Con estas palabras, logre enlazarlo a lo que bien podrìa llamar destino. Todo fue como en un sueño, como si en el mundo solo existiéramos los dos. No recuerdo còmo se dio, no recuerdo si pensé en el riesgo, solo sé que lo deseaba tanto, que cuando logré ordenar mis pensamientos, yacía sobre mi, recostados en el futón de mi padre, nuestras respiraciones agitadas, nuestros cuerpos desnudos, enlazados, y una sonrisa que permanecerá en mi mente sin importar las circunstancias.

Permanecimos en silencio un rato más, La sonrisa poco a poco se fue borrando de tu rostro, tus ojos brillaron con algo que solo pude asociar con arrepentimiento, y lentamente comenzaste a alejarte de mi.

-Perdóneme, Hinata-sama, no quería...

-¿Qué te perdone?

-Solo fue... no era mi intención... yo...

Las lágrimas comenzaron a traicionarme¿Y si solo lo hizo por un impulso¿Y si solo se acostó conmigo por curiosidad¿qué sería de mi si no me amaba?

-Neji¿por qué te acostaste conmigo?

No quería sonar cruel, solo quiero una explicación. Sé que yo fui la que propicio todo, la que aceptó sin dudar, la que te invitó a entrar en mi, pero ¿por qué comenzaste a dudar¿por qué ese arrepentimiento en tus ojos?

-¿Me aborrece, Hinata-sama?

Lágrimas, pero estas no son mias.

Neji estaba llorando.

-Yo la he querido desde que la conocí, y desde el momento en que fui sellado, fue como si me cortaran todas mis esperanzas. Tenerla ahora aqui, conmigo, era uno de mis màs grandes anhelos, y cuando usted me permitiò ser parte suya, no tiene idea del regocijo que sentí en mi pecho. Pero usted AMA a Naruto.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

Corrí a abrazarlo, ya que si lo dejaba ir, lo perdería por siempre.

-Neji, yo te quiero, te quiero más que a nadie. Me sentía desesperada, no tenía idea de lo que sentías por mi, y no quise malinterpretar tus palabras.

Créeme Neji.

Date cuenta que eres tu al que realmente amo. No de dejes, por favor.

-Por favor, nissan, no me dejes, por favor.

Pude sentir còmo limpiaste las lágrimas de mi rostro, y volviste a besarlo con ternura. Un beso que sabia a menta y a sal, por el sabor mezclado de nuestras lágrimas.

-No te dejaré, Hinata-sama.

Entonces reparamos en el futón de mi padre, el cual quedo estropeado.

-...

-...

-Hinata-sama...

-...

-Otra vez está pálida...

-...

-¿Hi...?

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡ME VA A MATAR, OTOU-SAN ME VA A MATAR!!!!!!!!

-...

-Neji-nissan¿qué hago?

-...

-¿Neji?

-Supongo que solo podremos esperar a que llegue, ya que esto se sabrá tarde o temprano. Está en el destino...

Y otra vez comenzó a hablar del destino...

_**FIN**_


	3. A solas e interrumpido

_Hyuugacest Love_

Mi primer Hyuugacest, es de Neji y Hinata, los amo, si no les gusta, no lo lean. Es una serie de 10 oneshots sobre el amor tan amor de Neji y Hinata, los tropiezos, problemas, dificultades y sobre todo su amor y la forma en que lo enfrentan.

_Hyuugacest Love capitulo uno_

**A solas contigo**.

Hinata despidió a su padre, asegurándole que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Neji, a su vez, le aseguró que emplearían el tiempo en "entrenar".

Sin embargo, Hiashi no confiaba del todo en Neji, dado que en los últimos días pasaba demasiado tiempo con Hinata, pero confiaba en el buen criterio de su hija, dada la "sorpresa" que le dio Hanabi, quien días atrás mandara un mensaje (que más bien parecía ultimatum) de ayuda debido a un incidente relacionado con algunos ninjas de otras aldeas, el casi conflicto creado tras ese roce y una situación terriblemente delicada que ponía en riesgo las pocas y estables relaciones de la aldea oculta entre las hojas con el resto de las aldeas aliadas.

Jamás en su vida Hiashi había experimentado suma vergüenza, pero cuando menos Hinata no cometía ese tipo de insensatez, por no llamarla estupidez.

Tan pronto Hiashi se perdió de la vista de los jóvenes, Neji cerró puertas y ventanas, cargó a Hinata como si de un costal de papas, la llevó hasta su habitación, la recostó en el futon y cerró la puerta.

-N-Neji-ni-nissan -articuló Hinata tan pronto logró reaccionar- C-creo que no d-debemos apresurarnos.

El bouke se acercó hasta Hinata, tocando nariz con nariz, viéndola con una ternura tan inusual que Hinata sintió derretirse.

-Bien¿te parece si empiezo tomándote de la mano?

Con gran delicadeza, como si tomara una frágil pieza, Neji tomó la mano de Hinata, y comenzó a besarla con ternura y urgencia. Continuó subiendo lentamente, pasando hasta el cuello de la souke, cuya piel alcanzó la tonalidad rojo intenso, y se dispuso a besarla en los labios...

RING, RING, RING

El teléfono del recibidor (¿Tendrán? No tengo idea, es un fic) comenzó a sonar estrepitosamente, y considerándolo una urgencia, Neji corrió (literalmente) a contestarlo.

-Familia Hyuuga¿Con quién...?

-Neji¡que bueno que eres tú! -Rock Lee, amigo y compañero de Neji, era el responsable de la interrupción- ¡Fijate que la porra...¡Y la fiesta...¡Y la banda...! -Neji casi no podía escuchar aquello que Lee quisiera transmitirle, puesto que la algabaría que se escuchaba del otro lado de la línea solo se asemejaba a una reunión de borrachos- ¡Y la porra...¡Y el sensei...¡Deberías...!

-Lee, en estos momento casi no te escucho, y me encuentro un poco ocupado¿No importa si eso _importante_ que tienes que decirme me lo comunicas después?

-Claro... ¡La juventud...¡Y la porra...¡Pelea...¡Sensei...¡Adiós...¡En un momento...!

Neji colgó el teléfono. Rápidamente se dirigió hasta su habitación y se detuvo a recuperar el aliento.

-¿Quién era?

-Lee, quería no se qué... no le entendí nada, pero eso ya no importa.

Neji se acercó hasta su prima, y lentamente comenzó a besar su frente, colocando sus manos en la cintura de la chica y atrayéndola cada vez más a ella.

-Hinata-sama, yo te dese...

TOC TOC TOC

La puerta. Visiblemente molesto, Neji acudió a abrirla, encontrándose con Lee, quien por lo visto corrió de la fiesta para comunicarle aquella cosa importante que tenía que decirle.

-Neji... la porra... la fiesta... la banda... el sensei...

-Lee, no te entiendo nada. ¿Para qué me hablaste?

Y como respuesta, un par de shinobis destruyeron parte de la pared y un montón de ninjas inundaron la entrada de la residencia Hyuuga.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios...!?

-¡Hyuuga!

Y de enmedio del tumulto, un brazo arrastró a Neji dentro de la pelea, o la "porra" (como la llamó Lee)

De no ser por la intervención de Hinata, quien saliera con algunas bombas de humo paralizantes (consideren que ella también es una shinobi y sabe hacer de todo) no solo detuviera a "la banda", sino que, con un tono y autoridad que JAMÁS esperaron de ella, ordenó que se largaran de su casa (después de reparar los daños) o que ella personalmente los _castraría_.

Afortunadamente, solo fue el hueco de la pared y una que otra planta destruída, por lo que la mayoría de los shinobis responsables cooperaron con la "petición" de la Hyuuga.

-¡Y SI SE VUELVEN A PARAR FRENTE A MI CASA PARA PELEAR, LES JURO QUE LES PARTO LA...!

Todos los shinobis intrusos (menos Lee, quien fuera auxiliado por Neji) se pusieron de rodillas frente a Hinata e hicieron una reverencia de súplica antes de huir despavoridos. Lee se excusó por las molestias y se retiró.

-Hinata-sama, debería reaccionar así más seguido.

-P-pero Neji-nissan...

El bouke por fin la besó en los labios, y ella prefirió dejar la conversación para después y enlazar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Neji...

RING RING RING

Una enorme vena surcó las sienes de los Hyuugas. Esta vez, Hinata acudió a contestar el teléfono.

-Residencia del Clan Hyuuga¿con...?

-Hermana, no sabes que alegría me da saber que eres tú -Hanabi contestó al otro lado de la línea- ¿No está Otou-san? Me escapé hace un rato de su vista, y está terriblemente molesto conmigo.

-No me sorprende -pensó en voz alta Hinata- ¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno, después de bla bla bla y luego Otou-san bla bla bla...

Tres horas y media después...

-Bla bla bla y entonces me escapé, por lo que alcancé a ver, Otou-san estaba furioso, y hasta pateó a un perro. Creo que si los pesca no se pondrá nada feliz.

-¿Si nos pesca?

-No te hagas la estúpida, Hinata. Yo se que tú y Neji quieren¿No han hecho el "cuchi-cuchi"?

-Ha-Hanabi¡¿Qué cosas dices?! Claro que no -dijo sumamente turbada Hinata.

-Se me hace que si¿Qué se siente¿Te besa mientras te lo hace¿Tú te pones arriba o lo hacen a la "clásica"?

Neji vio cómo Hinata, de tan roja que se puso, se desmayó, dejando ver un hilo de sangre que corría de su nariz.

-¿Hinata? -se escuchó la voz de Hanabi- Bueno, voy a colgar. Si Otou-san pregunta por mi, _fui_ a la Academia. Chao.

Neji bufó molesto y colgó el auricular. Buscó algo con que darle aire a Hinata al tiempo que limpiaba la sangre, y cuando esta volvió en sí, le pidio una disculpa con su tan acostumbrada postura (dedos al frente, cabeza abajo, voz trémula)

-No tiene nada de qué disculparse. Su hermana no resultó tan _prometedora_ como Hiashi-sama pensó al final de cuentas.

Tomó a Hinata del mentón, observándola a los ojos fijamente. Asegurándose de que las dudas se marcharon de su mente, de que nada podría detenerlos, Neji se dispuso a besarla.

Pero justo cuando iba a introducir su lengua dentro de la boca de ella, el teléfono volvió a sonar.

RING RING RIIIIIIIIING

-¡MALDITA SEA! -Neji levantó el auricular- ¡¿QUIEN ES?!

-Ttebayo! que genio! -Naruto Uzumaki¿quién más? -Neji¿qué culpa tengo de que tengas un mal día, ttebayo? Solo quiero recordarles que hoy es la fiesta que le haremos a Tsunade-obachan, para que no se les olvide.

-Bueno. Nos vemos. Adios -contestó de manera telegráfica Neji y colgó.

-¿Nissan?

Neji se apartó del teléfono, pero este comenzó a sonar de vuelta, y el bouke dio un grito con toda su alma.

RING RING RING

-¡ARGHT!

Lo que siguió es que arrancó el teléfono, tomó a su prima de la cintura y comenzó a besarla con una enérgica pasión, y rápidamente comenzó a actuar, poniendo una mano bajo su ropa, tocando tentativamente su pecho, y la otra la dirigió a sus piernas, con todas las intenciones de arrebatarle su ropa interior.

Y que les cae el chahuistle.

Hiashi Hyuuga entró visiblemente perturbado. Las cosas no duraron mucho (por que fueron a buscarlo hasta Konoha) pero la huída de Hanabi y la humillación a la que fue sometido no lo tenían muy contento.

Y entrar a su casa y ver a su sobrino de 18 años besando descaradamente a su hija de 17 no le alegró el día precisamente.

-¡MALDITO! -Hiashi tomó de los hombros a Neji y lo estrelló contra la pared- ¡¿QUÉ TANTO LE HICISTE A MI HIJA,BESTIA SEXUAL?!

Hinata y Neji se quedaron o.o y en vista de que Hiashi no tuvo respuesta, soltó a Neji, trató de volver a su pose indiferente y tras tomar un poco de aire, los encaró.

-Espero que sepan las consecuencias de sus actos. Si me entero que le pones un dedo encima a mi hija con negras intenciones, te juro que no solo te voy a matar, te voy a golpear, te voy a machacar todos y cada uno de tus miserables huesos, te voy a ...

Y comenzó una lista de cosas que le haría a Neji antes (o después) de matarlo. Hinata no dejaba de temblar y Neji solo esperaba que no comenzara con todas las cosas que le dictó.

-P-pero Otou-san, Neji-nissan no me ha hecho nada malo...

-Y no quiero que te haga nada malo. Si quiere "hacerte" esas "cosas", tiene que consultar mi consentimiento primero; si quiere ir "más allá", deberá casarse contigo o yo mismo haré del resto de su miserable existencia un infierno...

Y comenzó otra lista (mejor dicho, sacó una libreta) y enumeró un sinnúmero de cosas que provocaron que los jóvenes palidecieran, ya que algunas estaban _bien_ dirigidas a Hinata...

-¿Quedó claro?

-Hiashi-sama, sé que no estoy en posición de exigir nada, mucho menos tratándose de Hinata-sama, pero mis intenciones con ella son lo más serias posibles, y de haber consecuencias, estoy dispuesto a afrontarlas.

-Entonces¿aceptarías a Hinata como esposa?

-Por supuesto.

-Hump -Hiashi se encaminó a la maraña de pasillos de la residencia Hyuuga- Bien, pero una vez tomada una desición, no hay marcha atrás. Ojalá les enseñe a pensar mejor las cosas.

Tan pronto Hiashi se retiró de la vista de los jóvenes, Neji sonrió triunfal hacia Hinata y sacó "algo" de sus bolsillos.

-Esposa -tiro una ristra de condones- Entonces ya no necesitaré estos.

-¡ O.O ¡Nissan! -y Hinata cayó como plomo al suelo, con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz.

FIN


	4. Sueños muy líquidos

**Hyuugacest Love**.

Antes de poner el summary, haré una breve advertencia: limme.

_Hyuugacest Love capítulo 4_

Tomando la iniciativa.

_Todo transcurría normal esos días, salvo por que Naruto, armando un equipo con el consentimiento de Tsunade-sama, partió de nueva cuenta en búsqueda del Uchiha._

_Se me había invitado a ser parte del equipo, pero mi deber dentro de la familia Hyuuga no me hubiera permitido lanzarme a dicha "misión"_

_Aunque para ser sincero, en realidad no quería salir de Konoha._

_La sesión de entrenamiento con Hiashi-sama y sus hijas transcurrió sin novedades, por lo visto ese día no iba a tener nada de extraordinario._

_¿Por qué jamás se me ocurrió pensar que este iba a ser uno de esos días de los que jamás se olvidan?_

_Tan pronto terminó el entrenamiento, Hinata-sama trajo té para todos. Nada impresionante, es decir, ya estábamos sujetos a una rutina, aunque en los últimos días no sé que le pasaba a Hiashi-sama que mantenía ocupada la mayor parte del tiempo a su hija mayor, envolviéndola cada vez más con los asuntos del clan. Una actitud sospechosa, aunque a lo mejor ya está reconociendo que ella sí podrá hacerse cargo del clan._

_-Con su permiso, me retiro._

_Entré a mi cuarto y me dispuse a ducharme, en lo que pensaba en las líneas antes descritas. Un inmeso calor comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo y no logré evitar estremecerme, más al sentir mis manos temblando sin razón aparente._

_Creyéndolo efecto del cansancio, salí del baño envuelto únicamente por la toalla, y me sorprendí de ver a Hinata-sama en medio de mi cuarto._

_-¿Hinata-sama?_

_Todo comenzó a ponerse borroso, pero no perdí la conciencia, lo que sí supe fue que no tenía control de mi propio cuerpo y que Hinata-sama sonreía de una manera un tanto peculiar._

_-No te preocupes, Neji-nii-ssan -dijo en un tono un tanto ¿provocativo? - no estás envenenado, solamente usé un par de cosas para aturdirte, pero descuida -Hinata-sama se está quitando la ropa, quedando únicamente en ropa interior- lo disfrutarás tanto como yo._

_Se acercó hasta mi y rápidamente me tumbo sobre el futón¿acaso tengo hasta la lengua paralizada?_

_No negarè que he deseado este momento, en el que ella se entregue a mi, pero ¿de esta manera?_

_Tirò de la toalla con fuerza, dejando mi cuerpo completamente denudo y a su merced._

_-Neji, relajate, o no lo disfrutaràs tanto como yo._

_Tomò mi miembro en sus manos y comenzo a frotarlo lentamente, presionandolo constantemente, haciendo del momento dicha y tortura._

_-Hinata-sama..._

_Se acercó y de manera juguetona comenzo a lamerlo con ansias, dejando un ligero rastro de saliva en él, mi cuerpo comenzo a tensarse de placer, y al notarlo, ella uso su boca para seguir con esto, por lo que termine vaciandome en ella._

_-Je, je, je¿te gustó? -Hinata me tumbo sobre el futon y, acomodandose sobre mi, se inclino hasta que su pecho rozo mi boca._

_-Lo podemos hacer mas divertido._

_Comenzo a mover sus caderas con cadencia, estimulandome de nueva cuenta¡Como desee arrancarle sus prendas intimas y hacerla mia en el momento! pero ella aun no habia terminado._

_Como si leyera mi mente, se quito, sin separarse de mi, su brassiere, dejando ver su gran y blanquecino busto a merced de mi boca, contrario a lo que esperaba que hiciera, se inclino mas, de manera que mi cara quedo entre su pecho y cpmenzo a moverse haciendo todo por mi._

_-Dame placer, nissan..._

_Se sento sobre mi excitacion, moviendose constantemente y lamiendo mi abdomen. Comence a sentir mi cuerpo de nueva cuenta, por lo que alce los brazos para tomarla y moverla hacia mi. Ella, sonriendo picaramente, comenzo a besar y morder mis labios_...

-¡NEJI, SI NO DESPIERTAS EN ESTE MOMENTO PAPÁ TE VA A SURTIR, LLEVA DOS HORAS GRITANDO POR TU PRESENCIA, YA LEVANTATE, ARRIBA, ARRIBA! -Hanabi despertó cruelmente a Neji, haciendo toda clase de escándalo y gritando con un altavoz- ¡LEVANTATE VIBORÓN, DESENROSCATE QUE YA ES TARDE!

-¡¿Pero que rayos...!? -Neji trato de levantarse, pero Hanabi lo volvio a atacar

-¡YA DESPERTASTE¡YA ERA HORA, ME FASTIDIE DE ESPIAR EN TU DIARIO TUS SUCIOS SECRETOS POR UNA "NIÑA" EN ESPECIAL QUE TODOS CONOCEMOS Y NO DIRE SU NOMBRE PARA DARTE UN DIA MAS DE VIDA SI ES QUE PAPA NO ESTA MAS MOLESTO DE LO QUE YA ESTA!

-maldita minishinobi pervertida -mascullo Neji- Dile que en un momento voy.

-¡NO, YO NO SOY TU MANDADERA, RECUERDA QUE YO PERTENEZCO A LA FAMILIA PRINCIPAL Y TU ALA SECUNDARIA, O SEA QUE SI QUIERO VER A TODOS LOS CHICOS DE LA FAMILIA SECUNDARIA DE TU EDAD EN BOXERS, TENDRAN QUE HACERLO SI APRECIAN SUS VIDAS...!

Neji odia los días que tiene sueños humedos... y a Hanabi y sus poco ortodoxos metodos para despertar a la gente.

**FIN**

Nota de la autora - XD no odio a Hanabi, pero en Hyuugacest love Neji la odia por entrometida, chiflada y ocurrente¡Leanme!


	5. Día de nieve

**Hyuugacest Love**

Bueno, este es el quinto oneshot¿verdad?

**Hyuugacest Love 5**

_Amor verdadero_

* * *

Ella salio al patio, sentía un poco de miedo, puesto que era la primera vez que salia sola al jardín estando nevado, pero no se debía preocupar. El patio no era demasiado amplio y ningún ninja la atacaría. 

El siguiente paso era la nieve. Se veía muy bonita, y tenía muchas ganas de jugar con ella desde que vio a otros niños jugando con ella, pero su papá le había prohibido jugar de esa manera.

Pero su papá no estaba en ese momento, y el resto de los adultos cumplían otros deberes.

Con cuidado, con el mayor sigilo posible, Hinata se agachó y trató de bajar hasta la nieve, pero no contó con que la madera estaba fría, y soltándose, cayó de lleno a la nieve, dejando un hueco en el que difícilmente se le vería.

-¡Auxilio! -gritó con todas las fuerzas que le permitieron sus pulmones, pero nadie acudía- ¡Auxilio! Papá, papá -la chiquilla comenzó a lagrimear, pero el frío no le permitió seguir sollozando- ¡Kya! Buaaaaaaa!

De repente, sintió una mano un poquito más grande que la de ella, y asiéndose de ella, pronto se vio liberada de la prisión de nieve en la que había caído.

-Snif, gra... gracias...

Cuando levantó su mirada, se halló la mirada molesta del niño que conoció el día de su cumpleaños, recordó que este le había dicho a su papá que era bonita, así que le sonrió.

Pero él no estaba sonriendo.

-A...Arigato -le dijo sonriéndole un poco más sin ocultar el sonrojo, pero el niño, en lugar de responderle, la volvió a empujar a la nieve y se fue.

-¡Kyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Afortunadamente, su papá regresó y escuchando su grito, dio rápidamente con ella y le dio un breve sermón acerca de su indicación de no acercarse al jardín, mismo acto que culminó con media hora de sollozos de la pequeña.

Al día siguiente, aún estaba nevado. Hinata, aprovechando que su papá y su mamá aún desayunaban, se acercó al borde del pasillo para ver la nieve, que había aumentado de cantidad, y de pronto, sintió dos manos empujandola contra la nieve.

-¡MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMH!

Y como el día anterior, el papá la volvió a sacar, y la volvió a regañar. Y ella volvió a llorar. Y el niño seguía viéndola de esa manera.

Y esa rutina, de alguna manera u otra, se repitió toda la semana y en todo momento posible. Hiashi se preguntaba cómo es que su pequeña de tres años fuera tan torpe para caer a cada rato en la nieve y de esa manera, por lo que, al día siguiente, se dedicó a espiarla.

Esto fue lo que vio.

Hinata salio del cuarto, buscando con la vista a personas mayores. Tan pronto se sintió segura, salio cuidadosamente, sin dejar la vigilancia, y se acercó al borde del pasillo de madera.

-"Solo me falta que ella sea la que se aviente" -pensó Hiashi, y de pronto, notó una figurilla de cabello castaño y frente vendada que vigilaba en un punto escondido a su hija, y poco a poco se iba acercando- "Neji¿qué hace en esta parte de la casa y tan temprano?" -observó en el niño de 4 años una maliciosa sonrisa, como si estuviera a punto de -"Oh, no" -y sí, Neji empujó a Hinata a la nieve, cuando esta apenas había agarrado un puñado.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Pensó en salir antes de que el chiquillo se diera a la fuga, pero para su sorpresa, una bolita de nieve salió del hueco donde estaba Hinata, y aterrizo en la cabeza del chico. Este se volvió molesto, buscando al responsable de dicha acción, y deduciendo que solo la pequeña lo pudo haber atacado, se acercó para sacarla.

-A... ariga...

Y la volvió a empujar, pero contrario a lo que incluso Hiashi espero, Hinata se agarró con fuerza del brazo de Neji, cayendo ambos en la nieve.

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -fue el grito de los dos.

Hiashi no pudo evitar sonreir. A pesar de todo, eran niños, y Neji, en particular...

FlashBack

-Neji¿tu papá te dijo que de ahora en adelante protegerás a Hinata?

-Hai, Otousan me lo dijo, y yo la protegeré muy muy bien -contestó el niño con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Y eso te hace feliz?

-Hai, Hinata-chan es una niña muy kawaii, me gusta mucho...

Termina el flashback

Hiashi salio de su escondite, dispuesto a sacar a ambos niños de la nieve, y como esperó, Hinata aún no soltaba a Neji, y este, al ver a Hiashi, mostro una mirada llena de odio, confusión y miedo.

-Neji, este no es un lugar para jugar, y esa no es la forma más adecuada para jugar. Anda, vete.

El chiquillo echó a correr, volteando varias veces hasta desaparecer tras una esquina.

-¿Hinata?

-¿Otousan?

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que Neji te empujaba a la nieve?

Hiashi observó que su hija se sonrojaba, bajaba su cabeza y se ponía a jugar con sus dedos.

-Esta bien. Anda, ve a cambiarte o te resfriarás.

La niña regresó a su habitación y Hiashi se sentó a meditar.

-Kami-sama, si Hinata va a tener hermanos, que sea niño o una niña muy sensata, onegai...

Una bolita de nieve se estrelló en la cabeza del líder de familia, pero no había nadie ahi.

-¡Hey!

La puerta del cuarto de Hinata se cerró y Hiashi escuchó la infantil risa de su hija.

**FIN**

Nota de la autora - Muy tierno¿no?


	6. Besos

**Hyuugacest Love**

_¿Les gustó el capítulo pasado? Entonces este les encantará_.

**Hyuugacest Love capítulo seis**

**Besos**.

La nieve termino por derretirse. Sin nieve, él ya no podría arrojarla en su inocente juego, y si decidia arrojarla, le iba a doler y mucho.

Suspiró con melancolía. No es que le gustara que la arrojaran en la nieve, pero en esos momento él solo estaba ahi para ella, y si no había nieve, no volverían a jugar.

Conciente, ademas, de que a su padre no le gustaban esos "juegos", solo le quedaba resignarse y esperar muchos meses más para poder ver nieve de nueva cuenta.

Regresó a su cuarto, a punto de romper a llorar, cuando escucho un ruido, y sin abrir por completo la puerta, lo vio.

Ahi estaba el, mirando el patio sin nieve, sentándose en el pasillo de madera y meditando a profundidad. Lentamente se acercó a el.

-Ho-ho-hola -le dijo Hinata con timidez.

El niño se volvió hacia ella, y dela manera mas rápida que pudo, puso su cara molesta, como el primer dia que la arrojó a la nieve, aunque se limito a devolverle su "Hola"

-Este... este... ¿cómo estás?

-Muy mal gracias a tí.

Ese fue un golpe verbal. Los ojitos de la pequeña se llenaron de lágrimas y rompió a llorar como su le hubieran puesto uno o dos micrófonos en la garganta con sistema de soundran.

-¡Ah! Espera, no llores, no llores -el niño tenia miedo que lo castigaran, y sin saber cómo cesar el llanto de la pequeña, bajó al patio, arrancó un par de florecillas que apenas brotaban y se las dio.

-Toma, pero ya no llores.

Hinata le miro sorprendida. ¡Le estaba dando flores! Y de seguro estaba preocupado por ella. Secó sus lágrimas y, sonriendo, tomo las florecillas.

-Gra... gracias.

Nunca lo esperó, pero poco después de que la niña tomara las flores, se acercó rápidamente a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Neji se sitió muy extraño, ya que la única persona que lo había besado era su mamá, pero este beso era muy diferente a los que dan las mamás.

Quiso gritarle, por que cuando a un niño le gusta una niña no hace otra cosa más que pensar en ella, pero no pudo, o mejor dicho no quiso. Era una sensación muy agradable, la mejilla la sentia como si le hubieran estado haciendo cosquillas y ella olía a manzana acaramelada.

Y aunque el beso fue más fugaz que un segundo, bastó para que ambas caras infantiles se pusieran rojas. Ella comenzó a jugar con sus dedos mientras le veia de reojo, y por alguna extraña razon él quería saber si ella sabía a manzana acaramelada o solo era su imaginación.

Bajó de nueva cuenta al patio, arrancando más botones de flores, y se lo volvió a ofrecer, y ella se volvió a sorprender, y se sonrojó aun más, y lo volvió a besar, y se alejaron a la misma velocidad. Y lo volvió a hacer.

Las risas infantiles pronto comenzaron a llenar el ambiente, y armado de valor, Neji se acerco a Hinata dispuesto por fin a saber si ella sabía a manzana y no contó con que ella volteaba para volver a verlo de reojo cuando sus inocentes labios terminaron unidos en un beso, como los que se daban los papás.

Las caras de los niños se pusieron totalmente rojas y sentían hormiguitas corriendo en sus bocas. Apenados, se sentaron en el pasillo, él tratando de no verla y ella jugando con sus flores en un intento de no verlo.

-Ne-Neji-kun -la chiquilla se atrevio a levantar la cabeza- ¿Y-ya so-somos papás?

-¡¿Por qué dices eso!? -preguntó asustado Neji.

-P-pu-pues l-los p-papás se besan en la boca -la chiquilla seguía roja, tanto que sus ojos resaltaban por completo.

-Pero no tenemos hijos -razonó el niño- Para ser papás, necesitamos tener hijos.

La niña se levantó y casi corriendo entró a su cuarto y salio con dos muñecas tradicionales, una vestida de emperatriz y otra vestida de samurai.

-ellos son nuestros hijos -dijo Hinata mientras le daba la muñeca emperatriz a Neji.

-Dame ese -reclamó Neji al samurai- Este es mi hijo, es muy fuerte, más fuerte que el mundo y el universo...

-Y ella es mi hija, es bonita y educada...

Cuando Hiashi, temeroso de que Neji se halla atrevido a arrojar al suelo a su pequeña, observó sorprendido la escena.

Sintió una extraña sensación que le provocó sonreir. Sabía que su sobrino le odiaba, pero en ese momento no había rencor en su mirada, se veia muy feliz jugando con su hija, parecían una verdadera familia.

-Ya me había preocupado -se decía mientras trataba de descrifrar el juego de los niños, cuando sintió que iba a escupir su corazón y el resto de sus órganos al ver que los niños se besaban en los labios y caminaban de un lado a otro del pasillo tomados de la mano- ¡No puede ser!

El instinto sobreprotector de Hiashi se activó en ese momento y salio a interrumpir el juego de los niños.

-Neji, las muñecas son juguetes de niñas -dijo en su intento de frustar el juego.

-No es una muñeca, es mi hijo y es un gran samurai. Él es el más fuerte del mundo y del universo...

-Y ella es nuestra hija, es una princesa muy bonita y educada...

-"¿qué hice para merecer esto?" -se preguntó Hiashi mientras veia como Hinata jugaba con muñecas y princesas imaginarias y Neji peleaba con enemigos invisibles y usando la frase de "el más fuerte del mundo y el universo..."

-Neji, deja esa muñeca, y Hinata, vuelve a tu cuarto.

-Pe-pe-pero...

-Hinata, cállate. -La pequeña comenzó a gimotear con fuerza y Neji rápidamente agarró una rama seca y le hizo frente a Hiashi- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Neji?

-Tu eres el hechicero malvado -Neji encarò a Hiashi y Hinata, agarrando la mano libre de Neji, se colocò tras èl- Y yo, como el valiente y poderoso samurai que soy, la rescatare.

Comenzo a lanzar cortes y estocadas que solo dañaban al aire, pero para cuando Hiashi se dio cuenta, ya tenia una varita y estaba sumergido en el juego de los niños.

-Basta ya -dijo con lo màs autoritario de su voz- Hinata, recoge tus muñecas y regresa a tu cuarto y Neji, este no es un lugar para tì, asì que vete o seràs castigado.

Hinata comenzò a llorar de nuevo y Neji volvio a su mirada llena de odio.

Sin embargo, se acercò a Hinata, tomò sus manos y la volvio a besar en la boca.

-No te preocupes princesa Hinata, entrenarè, me volverè muy fuerte y te rescatarè de tu padre/ogro.

-Neji-kun.

Neji salio corriendo de ahi, y tras suspirar, Hinata volviò a su cuarto.

-Kami-sama -se escucho a Hiashi orar de nuevo- Dame paciencia con estos niños.

PLIK

Una varita seca aterrizò en la cabeza de Hiashi, este se volvio a la bùsqueda del responsable, pero no habìa nadie alrededor, solo la infantil risa de su hija que llenaba el ambiente como en los dìas de nieve.

**FIN**

Nota de la autora -¿A poco no quedò precioso?


	7. UA

_Hyuugacest Love_

Este capítulo es un UA, Neji tiene 13 años y Hinata 12, asiste él a la secundaria y ella a sexto de primaria.

**Hyuugacest Love capítulo siete.**

_El mismo camino_.

¿Sabes quién soy?

Por supuesto que me conoces, Hinata.

Somos primos, y en más de una ocasión nos hemos visto frente a frente, pero tus conversaciones no pasan del "hola", "Mucho gusto", "si", "no", "hasta luego"

Cuando estamos cerca, por mero interés de ser visible a la familia, uso la máscara de frialdad que todos usan al dirigirse a tí.

Pero tu no lo mereces.

De toda la familia, tú eres la única real, la única que posee la fuerza para llorar cuando lo necesita o consolar por difícil que sea la situación.

Es algo de lo tanto que te envidio.

Pero...

Desde que entré a secundaria, resulta que nos toca caminar por el mismo camino.

De ida, también de vuelta, nos encontramos, pero tú no dices nada. Me saludas con timidez, como siempre en tu vida, y sigues tu camino hasta tu casa.

Y creo que me estoy volviendo loco.

Eres mi prima, pero hasta ahora no me he sentido interesado por ninguna otra chica más que por tí.

Posees una gracia tal, que siento al verte ese calor que guardas dentro de tu ser. Puedo sentir cuando me das un perdón que todo lo que he hecho realmente puede ser perdonado.

Cuando te veo, siento que te necesito más que nada, y me desespera saber que el único espacio que tenemos para nosotros es la trayectoria de la casa a la escuela, y de la escuela a la casa.

A veces me pregunto si nuestros padres vivieron algo similar, pero no lo creo.

Sin embargo, un día fue diferente. Comenzó a llover, y buscamos refugio bajo la parada de autobuses.

-Ne-Neji... -comenzaste a hablar con timidez, lo cual no era novedad- Tú... ¿Estás en teatro?

Un tema de conversación extraño, pero ¡Es mi oportunidad!

-Así es. ¿Te interesa?

-Bu-bueno... es que.. es que... -comenzó a jugar con sus dedos- Es que n-nos dijeron q-que i-íbamos a visitar la se-secundaria d-donde estás tú...

De no ser por que estaba lloviendo y por que la parada no era precisamente nueva, diría que me cayó un cubetazo de agua fría, claro está que el agua provenía de la lluvia y que se me había olvidado ensayar para la obra que era justamente ¡Mañana!

Y supuestamente soy un genio.

-Así es Hinata -Traté de tranquilizarme mientras me quitaba la sudadera mojada- Mañana haremos el ridículo frente a todos tus compañeros.

Ella se volvió a verme visiblemente asustada (o sorprendida, no estoy seguro) pero no pudo decir nada ya que en el momento en que abrió su boca.

Beep Beep (sonido de un carro)

SPLASH (agua, agua mezclada con tierra y ramas)

Terminamos terriblemente empapados, sucioso y aborchonados por la gente que pasaba lentamente en sus autos.

-Kami-sama... -dijo mi prima a punto de romper a llorar.

-No llores, mira -tenía que ver la manera de evitar que llore. no es que me importe realmente, pero me incomoda, más si llora por mí, y más si mi terrible tío Hiashi se entera de que ella lloró estando conmigo (no es nada personal, pero a veces me da miedo)- mi casa está a menos de dos calles, vamos para que te des un baño y llames para que vengan por tí. ¿De acuerdo?

Me miró sorprendida, sonrojada y posiblemente asustada, y mi cerebro por fin se puso a trabajar.

¡Hoy descansan mis padres! Ellos fácilmente podrán hacer que todo se vea normal, después de todo está lloviendo y si nos mojamos más uno o los dos nos resfriaremos. Y eso no es bueno.

Además, no voy a hacerle nada, ni espiarla.

-Vamos, entre más pronto, mejor.

Le tiendo mi mano y le sonrio, pero...

Ella retrocedió un poco, aprieta con fuerza sus manos y baja la mirada.

Y mi cerebro trabaja de nuevo.

¿Cómo va a reaccionar al verme así de abierto, tierno y amable cuando toda mi vida la he tratado mal?

Lógico que ella está asustada.

-Hinata, si llegas empapada a tu casa, posiblemente te regañen. Esto es por tu bien.

Tras unos instantes que simularon la eternidad, ella asintio lentamente y comenzamos a caminar.

-¿Ne-Neji? -volvió a dirigirme la palabra- ¿E-es muy di-difícil el teatro?

-No realmente, solo debes aprenderte los guiones.

Llegando a casa, lo primero era pedir unas toallas para secarnos parcialmente. Por supuesto que papá pidió más de una explicación, y nada como la verdad.

-Puedes ponerte esta bata en lo que se lava tu ropa, y no te preocupes, tu tío ya está hablando con tu padre, en un momento vendrán por tí. -Mi madre es un amor.

-A-arigatou -contentó con una reverencia Hinata.

Se veía divertida, la bata le quedaba más que grande y constantemente se tropezaba con ella; cuando finalmente se le ocurrio levantar un poco para poder mover libremente los pies, me di cuenta que mi padre me miraba con esa mirada que me da cuando sabe que algo no anda bien.

-¿Neji? -casi me infartó, ya que me hablo de subito- ¿Qué haces? Estás derramando té sobre tu tarea...

-¿Tarea? -¡Dios mio! Estaba mojando el guión, y aún no lo aprendo. ¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto?

Mientra lo agitaba, tirando más té del que se supone debe haber, Hinata se acercó con una toalla que estaba usando y comenzo a ayudarme a secar, gesto que le agradecí ya que empezaba a mojar el piso...

-No tienes que molestarte -le dije, tratando de que ella no se mojara- Hinata.

-Pe-pero, tú me... bueno...

Se puso completamente roja de la cara, y volviéndome a mi padre, creí que me regañaría, me miraría de una manera reprobatoria, pero solo estaba sonriendo, como si esa escena le trajera recuerdos.

-Tu ropa estará seca en un momento -anunció mi madre y Hinata se sentó algo apartada de nosotros- ¿Gustas un poco de té?

-a-arigato -contestó apenada Hinata, y mientras mi mamá iba por el té, noté que mi padre nos seguía viendo.

-Te pareces a tu padre -soltó por fin- ¿Te lo han dicho, Hinata?

Los dos volteamos a verlo. A veces dice cosas raras, pero esta fue única.

-¿M-me paresco a mi papá?

-De más joven. Era muy tímido e introvertido, pero también era gentil. Creo que todo eso se perdió cuando entramos a la secundaria, como fuimos a escuelas separadas, no supe con exactitud qué le sucedió, pero no volvió a ser el mismo.

-Eso sí que merecía premio -mamá entró con té para todos, lo supe cuando ví que rellenó mi taza- Era un chico muy lindo y generoso, pero cambió. Todos cambiamos cuando crecemos, pero ese cambio que él experimento quizá no fue el más apropiado.

Pensé en mi tío, papá de Hinata. Un hombre serio, calculador. Alguien de palabras duras. La decripción que hace mi papá de él no cuadra en lo absoluto.

-Y cuando entraron en la preparatoria, tú comenzaste a portarte como él.

Momento.

-Sí, supongo que no quería que se perdiera todo. Siendo sincero, yo era un demonio, siempre causando problemas a todo el mundo. Tal vez sea mi culpa y por ello toda la responsabilidad que lleva tener el apellido Hyuuga recayó sobre él.

Pude ver en los ojos de mi padre reflejada la nostalgia, se podía sentir tan clara, como su la estuviera viviendo en ese momento.

-A veces, deseo que vuelvan esos días -se volvió a vernos de nueva cuenta a Hinata y a mí- Pero creo que tendremos que resignarnos.

El ruido de un auto llamó la atención de todos, y pudimos ver por la ventana a Hiashi-san, por lo que mi mamá le dio unas indicaciones a Hinata y mi papá se levantó para recibirlo.

-¿Donde está Hinata?

-A mi también me da gusto verte, pero no te quedes ahí -mi padre le indicó con un ademán que podía pasar.

-Buenas tardes -le contesté tratando de parecer cortés, y contestó con una reverencia.

-Es un milagro, cuñado -mi mamá regresó casi empujando a Hinata con su uniforme escolar limpio, y no paraba de decir "gracias" y "lamento las molestias"

-Lamento que se hayan molestado -dijo Hiashi-san- Y gracias por el detalle. Hinata, vámonos.

-Gra-gracias, Neji-kun.

Bueno, eso fue extraño. Pero no importa.

Mientras dure, deseo que Hinata no cambie nunca, como lo hicieron nuestros padres.

FIN

Nota de la autora -Otro oneshot curioso, pero les prometo la tercera parte de Neji y Hinata niños jugando en el jardín.


	8. El fin del sueño

**Hyuugacest Love**

Es el octavo capìtulo, y como prometì, trata de los niños Neji y Hinata, la última parte de sus días de infancia.

**Hyuugacest Love capítulo ocho.**

_El fin del sueño_.

* * *

A pesar de los sumados esfuerzos de Hiashi, no pudo separar a su hija de su sobrino, quienes se las arreglaban para verse y jugar juntos en cada oportunidad posible.

-Neji-kun -Hinata buscaba con desesperación a su primo, encontrándolo en una de las áreas de entrenamiento, completamente dormido- ¿Neji-kun?

Hinata se sentó al lado de él, quien, al sentir algo suave, sonrió entre sueños, la rodeo con sus bracitos infantiles y la uso de almohada.

-¡Kya!

Bueno, cuando Hinata descubrió que Neji no la atacó ni la hirió, descubrió que Neji estaba dormido con ella, por lo que su carita se puso completamente roja.

-A-ahora dormimos juntos, como lo papás -Hinata, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, tomo uno de los brazos de Neji y lo movio hasta que pudo apoyqar su cabeza sobre el, durmiendo a su lado al instante.

Pero esa tranquilidad les iba a durar muy poco, ya que Hiashi y otros HYuuga pertyenecientes al consejo casi se fracturan la quijada al ver el tierno pero inapropiado cuadro que hacían los niños.

La hederera del souke y su protector durmiendo bajo un árbol, expuestos al ambiente, a la naturaleza, a posibles secuestradores y, peor todavía, abrazados.

Hiashi avanzó con el seño fruncido y levantó de golpe a Hinata, provocando que la carita de Neji diera contra el suelo.

-O-otousan...

-Hinata, te he dicho que no te acerques a Neji.

-Pe-pe-pero Neji-kun es...

Y contra todo pronóstico, Neji le dio una patada en la pierna a su tío, ante el desconcierto de los presentes.

-¡Te dije que te castigaría si molestabas a Hinata-hime-chan!

-"No puede ser" -pensó Hiashi mientras soltaba a Hinata, pero esta corrió y se situó detrás de Neji- Hinata, no voy a repetirlo. Vuelve a tu cuarto.

-Y-yo q-quiero estar c-con Neji-kun...

-Y yo con Hinata-hime-chan.

Hiashi sabía que era observado. Sabía que Hinata y Neji no iban a entender la situación, y sabía un método para ello, aunque uno muy cruel para un niño de 5 años como Neji.

-Solo te lo diré una vez más. Vuelve a tu cuarto, o Neji sufrirá las consecuencias. Ya habíamos hablado de esto.

Pero los niños no obedecieron, sino que tomaron de las manos con más fuerza.

Conciente de lo que consideraba lo mejor para los niños, Hiashi activó el sello de Neji.

-¡AAAAAAAAAH! -gritó de dolor el niño llevandose las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Neji-kun! -Hinata se acercó a Neji, pero el dolor no paraba- ¡Neji-kun!

-Hinata, alejate ahora mismo de Neji. Recuerda lo que te dije.

La pequeña comenzó a repartir golpes en la pierna de Hiashi, pero estos no le hacían el más mínimo daño.

Flash back.

-Hinata, Neji no puede ser ni tu novio ni mucho menos tu esposo.

-¿P-por qué?

-Por que él nacio para protegerte¿o acaso crees que se preocupa por ti? Cuando crezca, se le olvidará que alguna vez se quisieron, eso pasa con todos.

-Neji-kun no es así...

-Si será así. Además -Hiashi miró a los ojos a su hija- Si te vuelves a acercar a él, activaré su sello, y ya verás cuanto te quiere después de eso...

Flash back off.

-Otousan -dijo en un sollozo la niña- y-ya no me a-acercaré a Neji...

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Y-ya n-no m-me a-acercaré a Neji. D-de verdad.

Hiashi dejó de castigar a su sobrino, y antes de marcharse, escuchó murmuraciones de los otros soukes que comentaban cosas negativas de su hija y su sobrino.

-Neji-kun... -Hinata trató de tocar a Neji, pero este respondió con un manotazo.

-¡Déjame! -Le gritó mirándola con furia- ¡Ya no quiero ver tu fea cara!

La niña comenzó a sollozar lentamente, después, sus lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse con fuerza y, al ver que el semblante de Neji no cambiaba, se fue corriendo hasta su habitación.

Neji se levantó con mucha dificultad. La cabeza aún le dolía y se sentía con ganas de vomitar, pero debía ser fuerte y llegar (por lo menos) a su casa, cuando Hiashi se le acercó.

-Neji, quiero que comprendas que esto lo hago por el bien de los dos.

-¡No es cierto! -gritó el niño- Usted nos quería separar a Hinata-hime-chan y a mi, no se lo perdonaré.

-Hinata y tú siempre han estado separados -exclamó en voz alta el Hyuuga- Tú eres su protector y nada más. Naciste para protegerla y morirás por ella. No hay amor en eso. Tú lo sabes, ella lo sabe, así que basta de sus juegos infantiles.

-Ella lo sabe... -murmuró en un susurro el niño.

No hubo en su mirada para ella más que odio. Quedó atrás la risa, el cariño. Se dedicó a olvidar los buenos momentos, enfocándo su alma a odiar a la familia y a ella.

Pero ella jamás lo olvidó.

-Neji-niisan...

-Por que sabía que, quizá con el tiempo, volverían a estar en ese jardín, donde todo comenzó en un día de nieve.

* * *

**Nota de la autora** -_Debería continuar mis otros oneshots, pero ya tengo contemplado el final de esta serie. El capítulo nueve es otro universo alternativo de Neji y Hinata, "la bella durmiente" y el diez es la conclusión de los oneshots 5, 6 y 8._


	9. La bella durmiente

**Hyuugacest Love.**

_¡Si! Es el noveno y es La bella durmiente, un UA donde Hinata es la bella y Neji el principe, espero les guste y no olviden que el decimo capitulo es el final de Hyuugacest Love y de la historia de Neji y Hinata cuando niños (que por cierto, comenzarè otro fic con esos capìtulos incluìdos y se llamara Sweet Memories)_

**Hyuugacesy Love capìtulo nueve**.

_**La bella durmiente.**_

-_Ojalà despertaras con un beso_-

* * *

Bajò del auto y la contemplò de nuevo. Cada dìa, esa flor en especìfico le rogaba con sus colores que la comprara, pero tomò un ramillete de narcisos, pagò la cuenta y dejò a la solitaria planta esperando a su comprador. 

Aspirò el aroma del ramillete para asegurarse que estuvieran frescas las flores, y regresando a su auto, se dirigiò al hospital, ya que se le hacìa tarde y no querìa volverse impuntual.

Se estacionò en una àrea con sombra, asegurò su vehìculo y se dirigiò, con ramillete en mano, para verla de nuevo.

-Buenas tardes, joven Neji¿va a verla de nuevo?

-Volverè las veces que sean necesarias.

Se dirigiò al cuarto 134 donde ella le esperaba. Dormida aùn a causa de un accidente de auto, pero a èl le gustaba imaginar que entraba a la habitaciòn de hospital, acariciaba lentamente su mejilla y ella abrìa los ojos solo para èl.

Pero esas solamente eran fantasìas. Lo cierto era que al llegar al cuarto, la contemplaba como quien admira a una estrella o a un crepùsculo, pero no hacìa màs. Cambiaba las flores y se sentaba largas horas a su lado, en espera de un suspiro, un gemido o lo que sea, pero que viniera de ella, no de las màquinas que le rodeaban y menos de los doctores, enfermeras, familiares y "amigos" que de vez en cuando recordaban que ella aùn seguìa con vida y la visitaban.

-Buenos dìas, Hinata. ¿Te sientes mejor?

Tomò sus manos, frìas a causa del aire acondicionado, y las frotò suavemente en espera de alguna reaccion que le diera a entender que lo sentìa, pero ni un movimiento, ni un sonrojo le dieron pista de nada.

-¿Recuerdas què dìa es hoy? Hoy, hace dos años, aceptaste ser mi novia, y conseguimos un departamento, ya que nuestros padres no aceptaron nuestra relaciòn.

Volviò a frotar las pàlidas manos de su prima, y las besò con fervor, con devociòn, imaginando las posibles reacciones que de estar despierta tendrìa la chica.

Pero solamente dormìa.

-A pesar de los gastos del hospital, tengo ahorrado suficiente dinero para salir de paseo. ¿Recuerdas? Pasamos 4 meses planeando las vacaciones perfectas para pasarla bien en Okinawa, Hokkaido, inclusive Kyoto si ajustamos el presupuesto, pero no despiertas¿còmo esperas que podamos disfrutarlo?

Acariciò lentamente sus mejillas, y aseguràndose de estar solo, la besò en sus delicados labios, juntando su frente con la de ella, y sollozando en silencio, haciendo fuerza para no soltarse completamente al llanto.

-Ojalà despertaras con un beso.

Recordò ese dìa, un años atràs, cuando celebraban juntos su primer año viviento bajo el mismo techo. Ella aun no era mayor de edad, pero podìa corresponder a las atenciones de Neji con besos y caricias inocentes, que le bastaban para seguir adelante con ella y por ella, forjando lo que serìa su futuro.

Y entonces, pasò.

Recibiò Hinata una llamada del hospital, su padre habìa sufrido un accidente y el coche que usaban estaba en el taller. Ella convenciò a Neji para ir sola... y las cosas jamàs volvieron a ser las mismas.

En el hospital, aparte de que su padre se negò a verla, su hermana menor y otros familiares no la querìan cerca. Le dijeron palabras hirientes y ella saliò, cometiendo la imprudencia de parar a media calle, perdida en su dolor como estaba, haciendo que todo pareciera un suicidio de su parte.

Y Neji no llegò a tiempo para salvarla.

La operaciòn tomò muchas horas, pero al tèrmino de esta, se dictaminò el sìncope en el que parecìa Hinata, un coma indefinido y una cuenta de hospital inmensa.Pero de no ser por su jefe y sus amigos, quizà Neji hubiera perdido para siempre a Hinata.

Maito Gai, dueño de la empresa de textiles, no permitiò que su mejor asistente dejara su carrera de contador, y haciendo los arreglos necesarios, consiguiò un acuerdo con los encargados del hospital para mantener en vigilancia a la chica y apoyar en todo lo posible a su estimado trabajador.

Lo mismo con sus amigos, amigos que solo serìan compañeros de trabajo si Hinata no hubiera entrado en su vida.

-Todo depende de tì ahora -le dijo su mejor amigo, Lee, tan pronto las cosas se estabilizaron.

Por eso la visitaba todos los dìas, por eso le llevaba flores. Por eso la acariciaba y besaba, y le contaba los detalles que consideraba necesarios. Por eso frotaba y besaba sus manos, por ella, estaba dispuesto a ir al mismo infierno de ser necesario.

-¿Neji? -Naruto, quien fuera amigo de ellos y por mucho tiempo amor platònico de ella, entrò al cuarto con unas florecillas en mano- Este... no soy bueno para esto, pero vine a despedirme de ambos.

-¿Te vas?

-Sabaku no Gaara me ofreciò un puesto màs alto en su empresa, y bueno, realmente necesito ese dinero -el rubio rio estrepitosamente, pero luego volvio serio su rostro- Les deseo mucha suerte, espero que Hinata-chan despierte pronto.

Y eso se vlvìa màs frecuente. Uno a uno, sus amigos tomaban sus caminos. En el transcurso de un año, el mismo Gai se sorprendiò de la tenacidad y entrega de su joven empleado para su prima, cosa que le hacìa estimarlo aun màs.

-¡Nunca te rindas! -Le dijo dàndole una palmada- Ella de seguro despertarà cuando la beses.

Y eso hacìa, mezclando la realidad con la fantasia, sollozando levemente para no preocuparla, y dando rienda suelta a su dolor a solas en la habitaciòn que ambos compartìan.

Pero un dìa, una noche precisamente, ocurriò el milagro.

Se dice milagro ya que èl, pensando en la posibilidad de perderla por siempre, comenzò a hablar de la "despedida".

-Hinata, no puedo esperarte màs. Te necesito ahora...

Esa vez no reprimiò su llanto, tampoco sus palabras. Dijo todo lo que tenìa que decir, llorò, gritò y se desesperò varias veces, poniendo de alerta a las enfermeras.

-Hàgame el favor de retirarse -dijo la doctora Tsunade- Mañana, cuando se calme, podrà verla.

-"Mañana, quizà ella ya no tenga un mañana" De acuerdo, pero por favor, solo dèjeme despedirme de ella.

Se acercò lentamente, y con cuidado, la besò de nueva cuenta en los labios.

Y en ese momento, no supo por què, pero ella abriò los ojos y moviò un poco sus labios para respirar por su propia cuenta.

Las maquinas mostraron que sus signos vitales poco a poco recuperaban normalidad, y a pesar de que debìa irse, ni Tsunade ni las enfermeras lograron sacarlo màs allà de la sala de espera.

Su euforia por el despertar de su amada fue tal que hizo llamadas por cobrar a todos y cada uno de sus conocidos, incluyendo a su familia, lo cual provocò una algabarìa a medianoche en el hospital y las àreas cercanas. Menos los del pais del viento, pero la fiesta la hicieron en la casa de Gaara, por supuesto.

Al dìa siguiente, aun cuando su cuerpo no tenìa mucha actividad debido al año de reposo, Hinata estaba despierta y aguardaba impaciente por èl.

-G-gracias N-Neji.

Èl acariciò cuidadosamente sus cabellos y la besò en la frente.

-No tienes nada que agradecer. Con tu amor me siento màs que satisfecho.

La besò de nueva cuenta en los labios, acariciò con ternura sus manos y, en el tiempo que durò su recuperaciòn, estuvo a su lado apoyando cada uno de sus pasos, sonriendo con ella y planeando de nueva cuenta sus vacaciones perfectas.

**Nota de la autora**. _¡Se acerca el gran final! Gracias a todos por leer Hyuugacest Love y no olviden leer el ùltimo capìtulo de esta serie de oneshots._


	10. Por siempre

**Hyuugacest Love**

_¡Por fin el capítulo final! Gracias mil a las personas que han reído, llorado y emocionado con esta serie de oneshots del Hyuugacest más famoso de todos los tiempos: NejiHina. Sweet Memories saldrá tan pronto termine la mitad de mis series de oneshot's. Y gracias a DarkLady-Iria quien me ayudó con la ortografía y **no** me escribió el nejihina con lemmon que le pedí para mi cumpleaños._

**Hyuugacest Love capítulo diez.**

_Por siempre._

* * *

Aunque no lo esperó, las cosas sucedieron. Hinata demostró ser completamente capaz de cumplir con las pruebas y expectativas tanto de su padre como del resto del clan, y dentro de unos meses, alcanzando la mayoría de edad, sería la nueva líder del clan Hyuuga, excusa necesaria para realizar una fiesta entre la familia para salir de la rutina. 

Todos comenzaron a cambiar algunas cosas, no solo de lugar, sino de ideología. Con el triunfo de Hinata, las sonrisas de muchos Hyuuga comenzaron a florecer, empezando por una de las hijas de algún miembro del consejo, quien apostó contra Hiashi que si Hinata se volvía la cabeza del clan, ella podría buscar al esposo que ella considerara perfecto para ella y no el que le escogieron, y tan pronto se anunció el ascenso de Hinata, ella se avalanzó a besos sobre un pobre bouke no más grande que ella, frente a todos sin importar repriendas o murmuraciones de los demás.

-Espero que sean muy felices -Les dijo Hinata y les sonrió con un poco de nostalgia ante la escena. Se excusó con su padre y salió de ahí.

Hiashi suspiró un poco pensando en todo el tiempo que había pasado y en todo lo que Hinata tuvo que aguantar y superar para llegar ahí. Le animaba un poco el pensar que ella había cambiado sus sentimientos de Neji a Naruto, quien prometía volverse un gran kage, pero aún pesaba en su ser la acción cometida contra Neji años atrás. Su hubiera manejado de manera inteligente las cosas, Neji sería un líder junto a Hinata, pero ya era tarde. Eso pensaba él.

-Neji -Hiashi buscó a su sobrino, quien permanecía con algunos familiares de la familia secundaria tomando un refresco- Neji, busca a Hinata y mándala a mi oficina, hay cosas que necesito hablar con ella.

-En un momento Hiashi-sama -Neji dejó su refresco y salió del cuarto, buscando a su prima.

Llamó varias veces a la puerta, pero Hinata no respondió. Aunque sabía que su prima no estaba precisamente feliz por el ascenso, tampoco podía culparla. Estaba cansada y necesitaba descansar, así que sin hacer ruido, entró a su cuarto.

La vio recostada en el futón, profundamente dormida. Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Neji al verla dormir de una forma angelical, y acercándose sin hacer ruido, la observó un rato.

Si le hablaba, se iba a meter en problemas por estar en su cuarto sin permiso, así que se iba a retirar, pero cuando quiso salir, tropezó y cayó debido a una caja que no vio cuando entró.

-¿Qué es esto? -Se dijo, mientras se agachaba y tomaba uno de los objetos.

Tenerlo en sus manos le provocó una gran nostalgia. Parecía como si ese pequeño objeto hubiera tenido una importancia fundamental en su pasado, pero no podía recordarlo.

Comenzó a revisar todos los objetos de la caja, y los analizaba como si fueran objetos extraños, pese a ser cosas como una varita seca de madera, unas florecillas marchitas guardadas en una bolsita de plástico, varias fotos de ella y él de niños, dos muñecas tradicionales algo estropeadas, una pelota de hule desinflada...

Observó esos y el resto de los objetos, y dentro de su mente, numerosas memorias de tiempos más inocentes, cuando él aún no le permitía al odio dejar construir un nido en su corazón, ablandaron sus gestos, y sonreía con cada objeto que tomaba.

Salvo por el último, una pequeña liga rota de color, misma que él estaba usando antes de experimentar por primera vez el rigor del sello, todos los demás recuerdos le provocaron una sonrisa.

-Hinata-hime-chan... -Se dijo con nostalgia, extrañando esos días llenos de luz y que él permitió arruinar, pero... ¿Cómo arreglarlo? Era, a pesar de todo, un niño, y un niño no puede hacer la gran cosa cuando está molesto, solo expresa lo que considera necesario para sentirse bien, aunque se lastime aún más. Comenzó a regresar cada objeto a la caja, cuando la muñeca samurai se le cayó de las manos, y se resquebrajó en el piso.

-¿Hum...? -Hinata despertó al escuchar el ruido de la muñeca que resbaló de las manos de Neji, y se espabiló rápidamente al descubrirlo a pocos pasos de ella- Niisan. ¿Qué haces aquí?

_Disculparme_.

Fue la palabra que pasó por la cabeza del genio, pero no pudo sacarla más allá de su lengua. En su lugar, tomó la bolsita que resguardara las florecillas marchitas y se las tendió a ella.

-¿Niisan?

-Recuerdo que solías llamarme Neji-kun -Un rubor aparecío en las mejillas de Hinata- Y yo te prometí protegerte, más nunca lo hice.

La cara de Hinata palideció repentinamente. Se acercó a Neji y se reclinó para estar a su altura.

-Sí lo has hecho -Le dijo Hinata al tiempo que le quitaba sus recuerdos- Y siempre te estaré agradecida por ello. Sin embargo, yo no necesito un protector, por que me siento segura contigo, Neji-kun.

Hicieron a un lado todo lo que se interponía en su camino, y comenzando con un inocente beso como el que se dieran en sus días de infancia, dejaron que todos los sentimientos que habían mantenido ocultos se desbordaran, volviendo los roces inocentes en ardientes caricias que no solo les brindaron un placer mutuo, sino que se volvió el lenguaje para terminar de conocerse, para llenar de amor los años de amargura por los cuales ambos tuvieron que avanzar casi completamente solos y hacerles entender que desde ese instante jamás volverían a estar solos.

-¿Aún quieres ser la madre de mis hijos? -Le preguntó Neji mientras acariciaba tiernamente sus cabellos.

-Solamente si quieres ser el padre del niño más fuerte del mundo y del universo, y de una niña muy bonita y educada...

**FIN**. _Este es el final de Hyuugacest Love. En la historia de los niños Neji y Hinata, Sweet Memories, se verán estos capítulos completos._

_Le agradezco con todo mi corazón a estas personas, son las que me dejaron review y espero que estén leyendo esto_._ Les mando un beso y un abrazo virtual por que no puedo ir hasta sus casas o trabajos._

**xxxxNaruto-kunxxxx, N4t5u0, Katsura-chan Uchiha, Grayse, Star Flowers, HaoStar, anto-chan, StEpHy!!!, nana, vicky, susy, Nao!, anais, Monshy, AnaBlack0516, Chibik-Lady, Hinatahyugadiaz, TentenChaan, anto-chan hinata (¿o esa era anto-chan?), taia himura, girl-uchiha, Kamikazeh, hyuuga hine-san, SakuraSouke, tsunadee25, Nana.Hyuuga y StEpHy-NejixHinatafan.**

Y gracias a _DarkLady-Iria_ por que de alguna manera u otra ella tuvo que leer todos mis fics.


End file.
